shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Bonds?!The Betrayal of love and trust!!
Sara:I KNEW THIS GIRLS NIGHT OUT WAS A BAD IDEA! Fuda:YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED ONE!!!!!!! Rachel:To think this all started with a simple question.................. Sara:Randy were going out. Sorry but me and the girls are having ort own fun. Randy:Kay. No wine,no vodka,no men. Were still trying to recover from last time.(Points to the Barks fixing a bed) Fuda:OK. BYE! Randy:Get the paint ready boys! Ray:Already got my paint brush. Meanwhile Starfire was walking down one of the roads in Albasta. She was headed to the local bar for a drink. She was told to take a week off from Dragon but she feels like she doesn't need it. Starfire stopped and looked at the sky remembing how she got there. (Flashback) Starfire had just got back from the last mission. She doesn't show it but it hit her hard. The people that she was fighting were the same ones Nova had came and saved her before he left. As she looks out the window Dragon watches her.Dragon walks over to Starfire. Dragon: It is a good day isn't it. Starfire looks over. Starfire: '''huh oh yea sorry. ''Dragon sighs '' '''Dragon: Your thinking of Nova again. Starfire tries to hide the fact but she knows he can tell. '' '''Starfire:' Yea ever since the mission i can't stop thinking that he saved me from the the last time. Guess it goes to show im more human then i thought. Dragon looks outside and smiles. Dragon:'There's something in Alabasta I would like you to do. ''Starfire looks at Dragon and sighs. '''Starfire: Isn't Alabasta desert island. I'm guessing you want me to take some time off. Dragon laughs a little. '' '''Dragon:' You are brighter then most thinks.But yes that is what i ask. You really have been working to hard. Starfire: Fine since it's you i will take a break. Dragon: Thank you take a week off. Starfire nods and walks away as Dragon looks towards the east. (End Flashback.) Starfire shook her head and kept walking towards the bar. She was a little hungry and could use a drink. She finally gets to the bar and sits down in a seat. Bartender: What can I get you Ma'am. Starfire: '''The house specail and a Root bear please. '''Bartender: Right away Ma'am. The bartender gives Starfire her drink and goes to tell the cook about her food. Starfire sits there and takes a drink and smiles. It had been a long time since she drink root bear. (5 hours earlier in Albasta) Sara: 'Maybe we should have told the boys that we were going to go 2,000 miles away.........What ever!' Rachel: They'll be steeming. But who cares! Fuda: Yeah! In fact I'm not afraid to go embarrass my self in that bar! (Walks into the bar) Sara: HOME! Bartender: YO SARA! Bringing some friends over, huh? Sara: Yup. Now.........................100 BOTTLES OF YOU FINEST BEER! Bartender: You got it!!!!!!!! Starfire watches the women that walked into the bar and takes another drink and sighs. The bartender brings her food and Starfire thanks the man before eating. As she eats she can't help but feel a little lonly. Without the Baka she feels out of place. Starfire eats the food till it's gone and takes another drink and after she does she looks into her mug of Root bear and watches a tear fall and whispers. Starfire: What's wrong with me. Fuda looks over to see the lonely Starfire and can't help but feel bad. She walks over and sits next to Starfire. Fuda: 'Hi. I couldn't help but see that no one was sitting with you. Are you OK? ''Starfire wipes her eyes and looks at Fude. 'Starfire:'Yea I'm fine just thinking what a nice place this is that's all. It's not like I'm happy that Baka left to be a pirate he's living his dream. It's nothing don't worry about it. Starfire sighs and askes the bartender for another Root bear which he pours her another one and she thanks him and takes a drink. '''Starfire: He didn't have to wait a week before he left to tell me I'm a big girl. 'Fuda: '''Boyfiriend a pirate huh? ''Looks away for a while 'Fuda: '''I remember when he came........he was so.....................................strange. But he brought me back to reality. ''Starfire looks at Fude like she's crazy. '''Starfire: '''That Baka my boyfriend. Not in this lifetime he's not. He just saved my life that's all and became my first friend. Him being my boyfriend i think i might die from that thought. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Red falcon Randy Category:Caring16